


Six or Seven

by 13Queen



Series: Side Effects [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 4000 words of straight up sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come play, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, For this one at least, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, WWII, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Queen/pseuds/13Queen
Summary: Steve discovers an - unfortunate side effect of the serum.When his adrenaline gets pumping and the fight is over, Steve gets ridiculously horny. To the point where he has to come six or seven times just to calm down.He's been taking this matter into his own hands, literally, until Bucky discovers him and is only a little annoyed that Steve hadn't told him sooner.





	Six or Seven

Steve never would have thought of himself as an adrenaline junkie before. Sure, he’s always gotten into fights and other sorts of trouble but he never felt the _high_. He usually felt satisfied or even sometimes angry, but never the high he’d heard so much about.

That was before the serum.

Now, after every single battle he went into, he comes out unable to calm himself down. Not in a bad way, but the first time there was some panic when he couldn’t shake it. He’d jerked himself off six times and promptly passed out on his cot.

It wears off on it’s own when he’s hurt, too. But with Bucky and the other Commandos watching his back that didn’t happen very often, if ever at all.

Steve’s done a pretty damn good job hiding this from everyone else, sneaking away to pull himself off, with none the wiser. Until he and the Commandos are staying in a farmhouse with very thin walls. He’d brought himself off twice, biting into his fist so hard he’d drawn blood, when there’s a knock on his door.

Steve freezes. One hand wrapped around his cock and unable to stop moving, pants down around his knees and uniform rucked up to his pecs. That was all he’d had the patience for when he collapsed on the bed. His boots were even still on. He doesn’t answer. Doesn’t know what the fuck he could say that wouldn’t come out as a groan.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice drifts through the door. “You in there?”

Of course he’s in there. By some sort of miracle, there were enough rooms in the abandoned property for them to all get their own that night. The knob twists and Steve panics.

“Don’t!”

He was right, he couldn’t speak without groaning and his fist moves even faster despite the imminent threat of being caught. He must’ve sounded like he was in pain because Bucky completely ignores the order and busts in, looking ready for a fight.

Steve clenches his eyes shut and tilts his head back against the pillows and feels the weight of Bucky’s gaze land on him. He hears the door shut but doesn’t look to see if Bucky had gone or stayed. Then the lock clicks.

“Fuck,” Steve whimpers.

“Steve,” Bucky says, quietly. Firmly. “Look at me.”

Steve rips his eyes open and groans when he sees Bucky standing at the foot of the bed, eyes roaming all over his debauched form on the bed. Steve keeps looking at him as he rounds the bed and wraps his hand around Steve’s helping him to work faster.

The moment Bucky touches him, Steve goes off like a shot, adding to the release he’s already covered in.

He feels hands comb his sweaty hair out of his face and realizes he must have closed his eyes again at some point. He isn’t done. He can still feel it, the blood rushing throughout his body, making him flush from his hair to his chest, and going straight for his cock again. He squirms on the bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky asks softly.

Steve’s eyes fly open and finds Bucky much closer than he was expecting.

“I didn’t - I didn’t want to put that on you,” he gasps, chest still heaving with ragged breaths.

Before Bucky had left, they had been together. After Steve had found him, they’d were together again. But Steve hasn’t yet found it in him to tell Bucky about this particular affliction. This isn’t like his asthma or the flu he was so prone to getting. This is on the verge of humiliating and he didn’t want Bucky to feel responsible for this condition or make him feel pressured to help every single time. Because it’s a lot. Steve knows it’s a lot. He comes out aching and sore every single time.

Bucky’s smile is wry and not at all surprised. He kisses Steve once, hard, on the mouth. Steve strains up to kiss him again but Bucky is gone, moving toward the end of the bed again.

“Only you would think getting you off is a hardship,” he said and unlaces and removes Steve’s boots. “I mean, Jesus, look at you.”

Steve feels his eyes on him like a physical touch. He knows what he looks like in this new body, in this uniform, half undressed and covered in come. It brings him once again to full hardness. Steve fists both his hand in the pillows above his head to keep from touching while he’s still too sensitive. Bucky’s eyes are transfixed to the way his muscles move under his skin when he stretches out. Then his fingers curl in the waistline of his pants and pull them down and off.

“How many times you get off already?” Bucky asks.

“Three,” Steve whispers, hand creeping toward his cock again. Bucky doesn’t move to stop him. Just moves further up the bed.

“Sit up for me, doll, there we go,” he speaks softly and Steve knows it must have to do with how strung out he looks. His chest is still heaving with every breath and his eyes have gone glassy and Bucky’s hands on him, stripping him of the rest of his uniform were only making him worse. “How many times does it usually take?”

“Six or seven,” Steve answers and starts jerking off again., hand magnetized to his cock. Bucky lets out a low whistle.

“You know, I should be mad at you,” he says, “Coulda been unloadin; in me. Instead you’re out here wastin’ your come.”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve’s voice breaks over his name and he arches off the bed. Bucky pushes him back down.

“You know I like it, Stevie,” he goes on. “‘Specially now that you can just fuckin’ drill me over and over till my ass is stretched and too loose to hold it in anymore. Look at me.”

Steve’s eyes fly open and his hand moves faster and Bucky _isn’t fucking touching him_. He thinks this might be his punishment.

“God, you’re desperate for it, aren’t you,” he breathed. “I am too, you punk. Always thinkin’ about your fingers or your cock in my ass. My dick is drippin’ just thinking about it. Here - ”

He takes Steve’s free hand and pushes it to against his clothed cock, letting him feel just how hard he is. Steve moans, long and drawn out and much too loud for these thin walls but he doesn’t care.

“What if I wanted your come in my mouth, huh?”

“ _Jesus_ , Buck - ”

“You hiding away and getting yourself off six times without me every night? I could be so full of you, Stevie, I could be leaking. But no, you had to go off alone. Selfish is what you are.”

“Bucky, please,” he gasps.

“Please what?” Bucky hums.

“I don’t - anything, please,” he says.

“No, you wanna get yourself off without me? You can go ahead and get yourself off without me,” he says. Steve isn’t so far gone as to miss the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Out here actin’ like your hand is better than my ass. Is it?”

“ _No_.”

“Say it.”

“Your ass is better than my hand, Buck,” he says and feels Bucky’s dick twitch in his pants. “Like comin’ in you. Like fillin’ you up with me and leavin’ it there so you remember me.”

“Christ,” Bucky hisses but in a remarkable show of self restraint, removes Steve’s hand that had started to rub over his hard cock. “That what you think about when you’re doin’ this?”

“Always.” Steve nods, mouth open. “Always think about you, Buck.”

“Tell me.”

“Think about - _fuck,_ I’m close,” he pants. Bucky knocks his hand away and takes up a torturously slow pace. Steve whines, low in his throat and tries to thrust his hips off the bed but Bucky’s grip only loosened.

“Go on, baby, the more you talk, the faster I’ll go, how’s that sound?” Bucky bends one knee and put it on the bed so he could use his free hand to swipe through the come on Steve’s abs and suck it off his fingers. Steve moans at the sight of Bucky hovering over him, still fully clothed, with his fingers in his mouth.

“I think about your mouth, your pretty mouth, Buck,” he gasps and groans when Bucky’s grip tightens again. “On my mouth. On my neck. On my, my - shit”

“On your what?” Bucky encourages. This is new for them and Steve isn’t quite comfortable saying it out loud but he loves to hear it. So does Bucky. “You like my mouth on your tits?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he cries. “I like your mouth on my cock. Want your cock in my mouth, Buck. All the goddamn time. Just wanna drop to my knees at any given moment and suck you off.”

Bucky groans and swears quietly, jerking Steve faster.

“Think - think about bending you over the map table and watching my cock go in and out of your hole, watch it stretch - _shit, ah,_ Bucky, I - ”

“You close, Stevie?” Bucky asks, voice faltering. Steve nods, mouth open, nothing more than little grunts and groans escaping.

Bucky bends over him and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Steve cries out and Bucky slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle it while he comes again. For a fourth time.

Bucky’s so hard it hurts.

Steve is still on edge but feels just a tad more in control. He’s still flushed somethin’ pretty from head to toe and his cock is only half soft, nearly ready to go again. Steve’s coherent enough now to grab Bucky with both hands and pull him the rest of the way on the bed, on top of him, and slot their mouths together.

It’s Bucky’s turn to groan when Steve sets to undressing him with frantic hands. It’s only a minute before Bucky is fully naked on top of Steve and grinding their cocks together.

“Whaddya want?” Bucky gasps as he kisses and sucks his way down Steve’s throat. One of his big hands grabs Bucky’s ass and pulls him down harder against him. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you, baby.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Steve says and spreads his legs so Bucky falls between them. “Please, _please_ , oh, god, fuck me Bucky, I need it - ”

“Yeah, I’ll fuck you, baby, don’t gotta ask _me_ twice,” he says with a small chuckle.

“Shut up and put your cock in me,” Steve gasps.

“You don’t want my fingers first?” Bucky asks, a genuine question. He doesn’t wanna hurt Steve. Not if he doesn’t ask for it.

“No,” his head thrashes from side to side. “Just. The grease. Slick up and fuck me _, jesus,_ I need you in me.”

Bucky fumbles for the grease in Steve’s discarded pants and feels Steve shift on the bed. When he sits back up, he sees that Steve’s rolled over onto his stomach with his legs spread and ass canted into the air.

For a minute, Bucky can’t do anything but stare. Then Steve whines and pushes his ass back against air. Bucky can’t help it, he swats one of his round ass cheeks and watches it move. Steve lets out a sound that would have been a shout if it weren’t for the pillows he’s buried his face in.

Bucky goes still, watches his hand print form on Steve’s ass. A mark. A claim. Ownership.

“You like that,” Bucky says. It’s not a question.

“Like a lot of things,” Steve mumbles.

“You plannin’ on sharin’ with the class, Rogers?”

“Yeah, _after you fuck me_ ,” he says and shoves back again. Bucky grins and spreads Steve’s ass cheeks, holding them apart and keeping him still.

He knows that if Steve wanted to move, he would, but he _doesn’t_. Bucky’s fingers are slick on his own cock as he strokes himself and Steve’s quiet string of pleas is the only other sound in the room.

“Gonna take care you, baby,” Bucky says and Steve groans. “But I need you to be still, can you do that for me?”

“I - ”

“You’ve already done so much work, I know you’re sore,” he goes on. “I want you to just lay there and take it, take my cock, can you do that?”

Steve lets out a guttered breath, then, “Yes.”

“Good,” Bucky murmurs. Then shoves into Steve.

Steve shouts out and bites into the pillows, white knuckled in the sheets to keep himself still.

“You okay?” Bucky asks. He knows Steve’s body is quick to heal and he’s still discovering that Steve might like a little pain, but he still needs to make sure.

“Yes,” Steve answers wetly. “Move. Please. _Bucky_ , fuck me, I need it, _please_.”

Bucky reaches up and holds onto the back of Steve’s neck, holding him down against the pillows and Steve keens, then groans when Bucky starts pounding him ruthlessly. He sounds relieved, he _feels_ relieved, like a knot’s just come loose in his back but it’s Bucky’s cock in his ass and he doesn’t know how he ever thought he’d be better off doing this on his own.

Then Bucky opens his mouth. Steve wasn’t exaggerating when he said he loved Bucky’s mouth, not just the things he did with it, but the things he _says_.

“God, you’re so good, baby, so tight, _fuck_ . Just laying there, taking my cock, letting me use you, _jesus_. How’s it feel, doll? You gettin’ enough?”

“Good, _god_ , so good, Bucky,” he says, drooling into the pillows while Bucky drills in and out of him and Steve stretches out like a cat, arms in front of him, back arched, ass up, and revels in the feeling of Bucky’s thick cock ramming in and out of his hole. “ _Harder_. Fuck me harder.”

“You want it harder baby?” Bucky doesn’t wait for an answer, just leverages himself up higher on his knees and pistons down into Steve’s ass. Steve groans, mouth obscenely open in the pillows. “Pretty as a fuckin’ picture, takin’ my cock like that. So good at taking it, Stevie.”

Steve whines and lets his knees slide further out on the bed until he feels a burn in his thighs and feels properly on display.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , jesus, Bucky, _harder_ , please,” he’s babbling but it feels too good to stop, the rough slide of Bucky’s cock, the way he catches the rim when he almost pulls too far out. “I want it. I want it. Please. Give it to me - c’mon Buck, gimme your cock, yes, ah, _yes_.”

Bucky leans further over Steve, bracing his other hand on the bed and _finally, finally, finally_ , hits that spot that makes Steve scream into the pillows.

“ _There_ , fuck, fuck me, don’t fucking stop, _yes, yes,_ oh god, ‘m so close,” he gasps wildly and moves his hand to touch himself but then Bucky’s catching him and pinning that to the mattress.

“Think you can come on just my cock, Stevie?” He asks. Steve moans in response. “I think you can. Think you’re so hard up you’ll come just from me hammering your sweet spot.

“I can’t,” he sobs. “I _can’t_ . Buck - I need, _need_ to come.”

“You can,” Bucky says mercilessly. “C’mon baby, work that ass around my cock, hm? _God_ , just like that.” Steve tightens his hole around Bucky’s cock and feels the friction increase to delicious heights. “Come four times already, gonna come a fifth hands free. Aren’t ya doll? A slut like you needs a cock, can’t believe you’ve been doin’ this on your own.”

Steve voice breaks on the next groan. Bucky doesn’t slow but Steve can feel the realization dawn on him like he can feel his orgasm building in his balls.

“Such a good slut,” he says and Steve’s moan tears out of him and he starts moving against Bucky because he can’t help it. “You like that? You like being called a slut?” Steve nods, or he thinks he does, he can’t tell which way is up anymore. “Say it.”

“I like it,” he gasps. For a minute he thinks he might be coming, but he’s not, he’s close so desperately close.

“You like what?” Bucky asks, breathless and ragged.

“I like being called a slut,” he says.

“Just can’t get enough, can you?” Bucky gasps and Steve shakes his head. “ _God_ , shoulda known you’d like being a slut - _fuck_ \- with how much you liked to bounce on my cock. Always begging for it.”

“Please, _more Buck_ , please, jesus god - harder, more, more, more, _harder_ , _please_ ”

“Just like that,” Bucky says, sounding pleased. “Keep begging for my cock and I’ll give it to ya, doll.” Steve does. Steve begs and rolls his hips impossibly fast, going dizzy with how hard Bucky’s hitting his spot over and over again.

Bucky releases his hand and for a second Steve thinks it’s permission to touch himself but then Bucky’s slapping the sensitive inside of his thigh. So close and yet so far from his cock and that’s how Steve comes, howling into the pillows with Bucky still fucking into him and his thigh stinging, until he can’t fucking see.

He must blackout because when he regains his sense, he’s in a different position. Still face down on the bed with his arms above his head but his hips are against the mattress and his legs are closed instead of spread wide. The only thing that keeps him from moving is Bucky’s weight on the backs of his thighs. He shifts and makes an aborted noise that must have been a moan.

“You alright, doll?” Bucky asks, kissing over the broad expanse of his back. Steve nods. “You hard still?” Steve nods again. “Let’s fix that.”

Bucky slams into the hilt and _holy fucking shit_. With his legs closed and his body flat against the bed it’s so much tighter and Bucky feels so much bigger and even he has to take a moment to swear up a storm, lodged inside of Steve.

Then he starts to move and Steve realizes that in this position he really can’t do anything but take it. He keens and tries to move his hips but Bucky is straddling him and pinning him down with his weight and the force of his thrusts.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Bucky hisses, “Fucking _take it_.”

Steve’s only answer is to moan. He’s close already. He can feel Bucky bracing himself with his hands on Steve’s back, can feel his balls slapping against his ass with every thrust. Feel him hitting that fucking spot every time and there’s nothing Steve can do about it.

“Gonna come, baby, gonna fill you up,” Bucky says and Steve groans because he wants that, he _really wants that_. He flexes his ass around Bucky, and Bucky chokes out a groan. “You’re so sweet, baby doll, so good for me, you gonna come with me?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Steve can feel this one building quicker than the last one. Usually it’s the opposite, the first few come fast and the later ones take longer but he’s never had someone with him before. He’s never had _Bucky_ before, not when he’s like this.

“Moan for me baby, nice and pretty,” Bucky says and he doesn’t have to ask _Steve_ twice. He moans, long and low and tapers off into little _uh, uh, uhs_ with every thrust of Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s silent when he comes, flooding Steve’s ass, and the heat alone is enough to make Steve come again. “ _God_ , you’re sweet. C’mere baby.”

Steve let’s Bucky flip him over so he’s on his back. His limbs are heavy and his eyelids and falling but his cock is still hard.

“You okay?” Bucky asks, running his hands up and down Steve’s legs. Steve might’ve fallen asleep if his cock had allowed it. He could still feel the blood pumping in his veins but he no longer felt like he was going to fly apart. Steve nods.

“I need… more,” The words taper off into an almost embarrassing whine but Bucky groans in response.

“‘Course you do, little slut,” he says, almost in awe. “Gonna take care of you, okay?” Steve can only nod, let Bucky push his legs back and wraps his own hands around the backs of his knees until he’s almost folded in half. “Ain’t that a sight.”

He smacks Steve again, lightly, on the inside of his thigh and Steve keens. He does it again to the other. Steve can’t figure out how to get closer, how to twist away, how to _move_ in this position.

But then Bucky’s mouth is on him, the back of his knee near his hand and sucking a mark there. Somehow it goes straight to Steve’s cock. He tries to lift his hips, to find friction on _something, anything_ , and some of Bucky’s come slides out of his ass.

He feels filthy. He _is_ filthy. And yet he’s still so desperate.

“Bucky, _please_ ,” he says and Bucky doesn’t make him beg anymore, doesn’t make him put anymore words to what he wants. He’s _so close_ to being spent. He just needs Bucky.

Bucky slips his fingers back inside Steve, three of them on the first try and hums his pleasure at that. He spreads them through his own come and doesn’t say anything to let the filthy, squelching noise fill the room around them with Steve’s little, pleading, noises.

Bucky kisses his way down Steve’s leg to his ass, looking at Steve the entire time. Then he bites into the swell of his ass and sucks, _hard_. He sucks until he’s sure a mark will be left. Steve can’t get a hand on himself, not without letting go of his legs and he’d rather die than move.

“Gonna feel me every time you sit down for _days_ ,” Bucky says before dipping down to suck another bruise into his ass. Steve groans and his head falls back when Bucky deliberately presses into his spot mercilessly again. He’s sucking a third mark and Steve’s hips are moving with Bucky’s fingers and come in his ass and he’s so close.

“ _More, more_ , ‘m so close Buck, please, oh god - I need you, so close, so good to me,” he’s whispering it like a prayer and then Bucky answers it, sucking harder on his ass cheek and pushing his pinky finger past Steve’s tight rim and Steve is stuffed so fucking full that he comes. He comes so hard it hits his face and his eyes roll back into his head.

Steve drifts back down to the real world, stretched out on the bed again with Bucky laying beside him, licking him clean. He tongues up the come on his throat and chin and cheek and then Steve turns his head to capture his mouth in a kiss too fierce for Bucky’s current gentle treatment.

Bucky lays down fully and pulls Steve on top of him, warm and comfortable, the kiss turns lazy. Bucky pulls back and runs his hands soothingly up and down Steve’s back.

“You feelin’ better?”

Steve nods and buries his face in Bucky’s neck.

“‘M sorry - ”

“Don’t you fuckin’ apologize to me,” Bucky says, shaking with laughter. “Unless it’s for comin’ three times without me. God, I love watchin’ you come. Your pretty face gets all slack and your _pretty_ mouth is wide open - ”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve says in protest.

“What? Can’t hear it when my dick’s not in you?” Bucky asks playfully. “Guess I can’t call you a slut no more, then.” Steve stiffens and goes red for an entirely different reason. “Hey, _hey_.” He rolls Steve slightly to the side so he can prop himself up and get a good look at him. “You don’t gotta be embarrassed about that stuff. I always want you tell me that kinda thing. Why didn’t you before?”

“When I was small, you never wanted to risk hurtin’ me,” Steve mumbles. “And I just - I dunno - “

Bucky saves him from stammering any more with a kiss.

“I want to give you everything, Steve, you hear me?” He asks seriously. “Anything you want. All you gotta do is ask.”

Steve hides again in Bucky’s shoulder, whispers, “Okay.”

“Next time something like this happens, you tell me, Steve Rogers.” Steve is silent. Bucky jostles him just a little. “Does this happen every time?”

“Yes.” Steve’s voice is small and his breath is warm on Bucky’s skin and he can’t see Bucky grinning.

“Oh _no_ , what a chore,” he says and laughs when Steve punches him without lifting his head. “Seriously, Steve, I’ll always take care of you. Tell me you know that.”

“I know,” Steve says and presses a kiss to his shoulder. Bucky tips him back to kiss him proper. “I love you, jerk.”

“I love you, too, punk,” Bucky says. They settle again with Steve’s head on Bucky’s chest and Bucky’s hand drifts down to settle on his bruised ass. It’s almost enough to make Steve hard again. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try and make this a series, let's see how that goes


End file.
